Javanese Graham Arker
by Revirul
Summary: Piye dadine yo? nek Graham iki wong jowo? langsung ae wes, ojo lali reviewne yo dolor :-D
1. Chapter 1

Fic pertamaku sing nggawe boso jowo (Masang Indonesia, soale nang piliah gak nok javanese)

Wkwkwkw ( PLUAKK ! ) *dikeplak Mpu Tomino.

Disclaimer : Aku gak melok nduweni Gundam 00

WARNING : GAJE, MISUH CYNDROM

#tragedi nang bandara#

Ceritane waktu iku Graham Arker katene budal ndelok Rock am Ring nang Jerman, ketepak'an waktu iku de'e sek teko Bandara !

*nang bandara*

Graham : *mlaku plonga-plongo karo gowo weduse nang Bandara* oalah iki tah seng jenenge Bandara iku, lah kok gak ono rel'e sepur nang kene ? *heran*

Gara-gara de'e mondar-mandir thok ketmau karo gowo wedus nang Bandara, akhire Graham diparani karo Satpam !

Satpam : woi androk'e bencong !

Graham : *masang rai ngowos* sopo pak, nyeluk aku tah ?

Satpam : gak, aku nyeluk wedusmu !

Graham : *mbatin* Gatelisasi uwong iki, mosok wedus dijak omong ?

Satpam : koen katene nang endi emange, kok soboh bandara karo gowo wedus ?

Graham : aku katene budal nang Jerman pak, karo mdelok Rock am Ring !

Satpam : trus saiki koen katene nang endi ?

Graham : aku saiki lagi golek'i terminal penerbangan "Doro Airlines", kiro-kiro sebelah endi yo pak kok ketmau gak nemu-nemu aku ?

Satpam : lah iki nang ngarepmu ?

Graham : oh iyo pak suwon, trus saiki aku takok panggone Money Changer iku nang endi pak ? (Author : guaya COK Graham sok enggres)

Satpam : iki engkok koen nang'o pucuk dewe, trus ketemu toilet mbelok kanan !

Graham : nang kunu panggone Money Changer ?

Satpam : guduk, iku parkiran sepeda pancal !

Graham : *cegek* Gatelisasi uwong iki !

Satpam : saiki wedusmu tak sita, soale nang Bagasi pesawat gak nyediakno suket gawe makani wedus !

Graham : yowes nyoh pak aku nitip wedusku nang sampean ae, tapi wedusku iki lek mangan rewel dadine cukup dikek'i duwek 10ewu ae sakbendino soale de'e bakalan tuku panganane dewe engkok !

Satpam,: JANCOK, lah kok ngalah-ngalahi duwek belonjone bojoku sakbendino su ?

Graham : *ngomong nang weduse* yowes dus tak tinggal disek, koen engkok ojo rewel lek pas tak tinggal.. nyoh iki tak kek'i duwek gawe jogo-jogo mlayu lek uwong iki duwe niatan katene nyabuli koen ?

Satpam : *mbatin* uwong iki gendeng koyok'e COK ?

Graham : yowes pak, aku nitip wedusku disek yo ?

Satpam : Gatelisasi, malah ngerepoti aku ceritane iki COK -_-"

Akhire Graham budal ninggalno weduse tapi sakdurunge de'e mampir nang Money Changer disek !

*nang Money Changer*

Graham : exciyus me *karo mbengok*

Pegawai : *mbatin* lah mbok kiro aku budeg ngunu tah koen bengok-bengok nang kene ?

Graham : nyuwunsewu paklek, aku katene tukar duwek isok gak ?

Pegawai : monggo, isok kok mas !

Graham : *ngetokno duwek teko njeroh tas* nyoh mas aku tukar duwek monopoli iki, soale wingi aku mbari menang totoan skak karo Billy !

Pegawai : your eyes ripped, duwek monopoli ditukar nang kene ! *emosi*

Graham : ealah mas emane, padahal wingi aku maine sampek lali gak tak bayar kopine nang Billy!

Pegawai : yo gak usah curhat COK !

Graham : yowes mas, aku katene nukarno duwek temenan saiki ! *masang rai serius*

Pegawai : yo ngunu loh, seng nggenah sitik ! *rodok seneng*

Graham : *ngetokno duwek teko dompet* nyoh mas 100ewu, aku ijol 10ewuan telu, 20ewuan telu karo ewonan sepuluh gawe jogo-jogo engkok lek nang pesawat ono uwong ngamen !

- Pegawai : your kitchen like turtle poop COK, koen nang kene garai uwong kenek stroke ae ! *langsung mlayu metu karo nyaduk'i Satpam seng njogo weduse Graham *

-end-

Sepurone brow bagi seng gak ngerti javanese ! njalok reviwene yo

Sumber fic

FB : JANCUK KATA KOTA KITA


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 dolor

Disclaimer : Gundam 00 duduk nggonku

Chapter 2:

GAGAL PAHAM

Critane saiki Graham kerjo dadi pegawai PLN, lan dekne dikongkon nageh duwit listrik nang omahe Patrick, lha kebeneran bojone Patrick sing jenenge Kati lagi meteng sakwulan

Kati : mas aku telat sakwulan, koyok'e sampean bakal dadi bapak !

Patrick : alhamdulillah dek *karo goyang itik*

Kati : tapi gak usah kondo-kondo nang tonggo disek mas, soale wedi lek gak dadi engkok malah ngisin-ngisini !

Patrick : oalah iyo dek tenang !

-Sesuk'e onok uwong teko PLN seng jenenge Graham teko nang omahe Patrick katene nagih duwek listrik !

Graham : assalamualaikum *karo ndodok lawang*

Kati : walaikumsalam, ono opo yo pak ?

Graham : sampean wes telat sakwulan buk !

Kati : loh, sampean kok ngerti mas ? *kaget*

Graham : yo ngerti lah buk, lahwong onok catetane !

Louise (Ponak'ane Kati) : hah, lah kok malah wes dicatet nang PLN barang ? *panik*

Sesuk'e maneh Patrick seng diwaduli karo Markantul, akhire marani nang kantor PLN karo ngamuk-ngamuk !

Patrick : woi JANCOK yok opo iki ceritone, kok PLN sampek ngerti lek bojoku telat sakwulan ? *karo bengok-bengok nang loket pembayaran*

Graham : sabar pak sabar, ngene ae lek kepingin catetane dihapus sampean kudu isok mbayar nang kene !

Patrick: lek aku gak gelem mbayar, trus koen kate lapo ? *karo sungune metu*

Graham : yo lek gak gelem mbayar, terpaksa gonane sampean tak pedot !

Patrick : your mouth broken COK, lah kok nggonanku dipedot ? trus lek bojoku kepingin "ho ho hi he" aku gawe nggonane sopo ?

Graham : yo terpaksa nggawe lilin pak !

Patrick : JANCOK Gatelisasi, mosok bojoku dikongkon "ho ho hi he" karo lilin ? -_- " *langsung mlayu metu ngaploki bakul pentol nang ngarepe kantor PLN

Sakmene sek ae dolor, mene updata maneh hehehe...


	3. Chapter 3

Tutukane dolor !

Disclaimer : Gundam 00 duduk nggonku

Warning : gaje, misuh syndrom

TONGGO ANYAR

Ceritane waktu iku Graham duwe tonggo anyar, tapine tonggo anyar iku wes ambuh lemah alias tuwek, Jenenge Sergei Smirnov, Lah Graham seng penasaran akhire de'e niat silahturahmi nang tonggo anyare iku mau !

*nang omahe tonggo*

Graham : *langsung blusak-blusuk melbu gak atek salam koyok kucing katene nyolong iwak asin*

Sergei : loh koen maling yo ? *katene mbengok*

Graham : *langsung nutupi cangkeme tonggone* ojo mbengok aku tonggo sebelah kok mbah, kenalno jenengku Graham Arker arek paling UNYU (Uyuh'e peNYU) sak kampung kene !

Sergei : lah koen kok moro-moro melbu omahku ?

Graham : anu mbah, aku golek'i Billy soale mau dulinan delik- delik'an ! *ngeles*

Sergei : sopo Billy iku ?

Graham : mosok gak eroh Billy, iku loh arek seng paling Gatelisasi ?

Sergei : yo gak eroh leh, aku uwong anyar nang kene !

Graham : oalah mangkane kok ketok paling tuwek raine sampean, soale sakdurunge nang kampung kene seng raine paling boros mek Emak'e Billy

Sergei : *mbatin* COK Gatelisasi arek iki, cek kurang ajar'e karo uwong tuwek

Graham : yowes mbah lak ono, saiki niatku mrene tak ganti silahturahmi ae !

Sergei : yowes ndang lungguh disek karo disambi iku panganane seng ono nang mejo !

Graham : oh iyo mbah suwon ! *mbatin karo mupeng* wah lumayan enak-enak iki jajan'e, soale ono toples'e Wafer karo Monde barang !

Sergei : yowes aku tak nang mburi disek, gawekno koen ngombeh *langsung ngaleh nang pawon gawekno ngombeh*

Graham : *mbukak toples* Asu COK aku dibijuk'i uwong tuwek, ternyata toples'e tok seng menarik lah kok pas dibukak isine Rengginang karo Kacang Mente ! *masang rai mecucu*

Graham : yowes lah masio Kacang Mente yo gakpopo daripada disuguhi Kacang Panjang !  
(Author : Podho karo aku, gak doyan kacang panjang)

Pas ngincipi Kacang Mente ternyata Graham ketagihan akhire de'e mbadok Kacang Mente'ne sampek entek. Trus gak suwe akhire mbahe mbalik nang ruang tamu ngekekno ngombeh !

Sergei : yok opo enak tah jajan'e, kok sampek dipangku ngunu toples'e ?

Graham : waduh sepurane tak entekno jajan'e, tapi tak akoni Kacang Mente'ne uwenak mbah ! *ngomong karo idune muncrat kabeh*

Sergei : oalah iyo gakpopo entekno ae, soale aku dewe yo gak doyan !

Graham : lah lapo kok gak doyan, padahal enak loh mbah ?

Sergei : soale aku gak kuat mangan jajanan seng atos, maklum wes tuwek dadine gak tedas !

Graham : oalah emang resep'e iku opo mbah kok iso enak ngene iki, sopo eroh engkok Emakku tak kongkone gawe Kacang Mente koyok gonane sampean ? *penasaran*

Sergei : oalah gampang kok leh, koen garek tuku coklat silverqueen nang toko. Engkok coklat'e klamutono trus Kacang Mente'ne lepehno nang njeroh toples, mbari ngunu taburono uyah trus kopyok'en toples'e. wes mek ngunu tok rahasiane !

Graham : JANCOK Gatelisasi, mangkane wernone kok kuning kabeh ! *langsung semaput gara-gara keracunan Kacang Mente ber aroma gidal*

Samene sek yo dolor mene update maneh, ojo lali reviene yo :-D


	4. Chapter 4

Tutukane mas brow

Aku gak melok nduweni Gundam 00

WARNING !: MISUH SYNDROM

Kamar dewasa !

Ceritane waktu iku Graham karo Billy kerjo sak kantor dadi pegawai Hotel JW Mak Erot, lah waktu iku Billy dadi resepsionis'e lah Graham dadi bagian seng ngeter-ngeterno Tamu nang kamar. Lah waktu iku ketepak'an onok tamu arek lanang sondok cilik umure jek 16 taon jenenge Setsuna F Seiei sing katene cek in tapi karo nggowo cewek seng umur'e 24 taun, wis Uayu, sexy, semok pisan, jenenge Marina Ismail.

*nang hotel*

Setsuna: mbak'e oh mbak'e *karo bengok-bengok nang mejo resepsionis*

Billy : dalem mas, onok seng isok tak ewangi ?

Setsuna : *mbatin* JANCOK aku nyeluk mbak-mbak tapi seng muncul kok gantungan kastok ? nang kene sek onok kamar nganggur tah cak ?

Billy : sek onok mas, sampean katene cek in tah ?

Setsuna : gak cak aku katene ngelaundry'no sempak, yo katene cek in seh cak ngono ae takok ! *ngomong karo idune muncrat kabeh*

Billy : *mbatin* JANCOK arek iki ngomel-ngomel ae ket mau, mentolo tak srampang koper ae ndase ! yowes mas, lek ngunu ndang di isi data-datane !

Setsuna : iyo !

Billy : oh iyo mas, nang Hotel kene iku gak oleh nggowo konco seng guduk muhrim, dadine sampean kudu nyewo sak kamar maneh gawe mbak iku *ngomong sok alim karo nuding Marina*

Setsuna : gak usah cak, lah cewek iku Mbak-ku kok!

Terus gak suwe Billy nyeluk Graham gawe ngecek nang kamar, kiro-kiro bener gak iku Mbak'ne!

Billy : Ham Graham mreneo COK ! *karo bengok-bengok*

Graham : onok opo su ?

Billy : aku duwe tugas gawe koen !

Graham : iyo tugas opo COK ?

Billy : koen ngerti kan arek seng sektas cek in iki mau ?

Graham : iyo aku ngerti Bil, opo'o emange koper'e keri tah ?

Billy : gak su, tolong saiki intipen nang kamare opo bener cewek seng dijak cek in iku mau mbakne !

Graham : siap su asu ! *langsung mlayu karo goyang itik*

Gak suwe Graham mbalik nggowo beritane iku mau !

Graham : he Bil, koen ngerti gak ? *ngomong karo menggos-menggos koyok mbari dikejar bencong*

Billy : yo gak ngerti COK, lah wong durung mok kandani !

Grahan: *nyengir jaran* dadakno iku mau sakpancen mbakne brow !

Billy : seng genah koen COK, emang buktine opo lek cewek iku mau mbakne? *penasaran*

Graham : iku mau pas tak intip nang kamare, aku eleng cilik'anku biyen

Billy : opo katitane COK ? *tambah gak mudeng*

Graham : Cilikanku biyen, ben yamene iki mesti didusi karo mbak-ku

Billy : lha teros ?

Graham : cewek iku lagi adus karo adik'e, dadine aku yakin saiki, lek cewek iku mau bener-bener mbakne arek lanang iku mau !

Billy : JANCOK Gatelisasi koen iku Ham !, lek ngunu iku berarti gendaan'ne COK guduk mbakne ! *langsung marani kamare Setsuna karo nggowo sabun anti kuman*

Sakmene sek yo dolor !  
mene update maneh, ojo lali revewne yo :-D 


	5. Chapter 5

Aku mbalek maneh dolor

Sakdurunge "SELAMAT IDUL FITRI, MOHON MAAF LAHIR LAN BATIN"

DISCLAIMER : AKU GAK MELOK NDUWENI GUNDAM 00

WARNING : MISUH SYNDROME, GAK JELAS

Backstreet

Ceritane waktu iku Graham duwe pacar tapi de'e jalin hubungane iku Backstreet alias pacaran tapi meneng menengan tujuane cek gak onok uwong liyo seng eroh.

Waktu iku Graham galao soal hubungane trus nyobak refreshing nang bonbin, akhire de'e gak sengojo ketemu karo Billy nang perapatan lampu merah Bonbin !

-nang perapatan lampu merah-

Billy : he COK koen lapo nang kene su, ngitungi ongko'ne lampu merah tah ?

Graham : *hening*

Billy : *keroso bingung akhire dijempok batuk'e Graham be'e wes Gendeng temenan opo gak* koen iku onok masalah opo seh COK, kok meneng ae koyok uwong bedegelen ?

Graham : *sek hening*

Billy : westalah mo lek onok msalah iku ngomongo aku, be'e aku isok ngewangi !

Graham : *langsung noleh'i Billy karo masang rai mupeng* seng temen koen Bill ?

Billy : JANCOK your face kemproh su lek koyok ngono, malah ketok lek koen iku homo ! *jijik*

Graham : asu, koen niat ngewangi opo niat gojloki ?

Billy : iyo loro karone Ham ! tapi koen iku wes tak anggep konco plus dulurku seng paling Gatelisasi Ham, ndang saiki ngomong'o opo masalahmu ?

Graham : tapine koen temenan gelem ngewangi kan ?

Billy : iyo COK, koen lek kesuwen malah tak tinggal ngaleh loh yo !

Graham : ngene loh Bill, aku kan duwe kenalan...

Billy : *langsung nyelat omongan* wes wes gak usah diterusno, aku wes eroh opo masalahmu !

Graham : kementus koyok Eyang Tandus koen su !

Billy : intine iku koen gak pantes lek duwe kenalan, soale your face madesu !

Graham: Gatelisasi, bukane nolong malah ngetrek koen Bill !

Billy : *ngakak* yowes yok opo terusno ceritomu ?

Graham : waktu iku de'e tak cidek'i, trus aku njaluk nomer HPne !

Billy : iyo terus ?

Graham : lah bengine aku sms'an karo de'e ?

Billy : iyo terus ?

Graham : terus ono puskesmas, menggok kiri ono KFC, menggok kanan maneh ono nang polres !

Billy : leh opo hubunganne nang polres ?

Graham : lah your mouth ngomong iyo terus, terus thok ae COK !

Billo : oh yo sori Ham, lanjut maneh su !

Graham : de'e waktu iku ngakune single, trus tak tembak gak suwi maringono aku diterimo !

Billy : seharuse koen lak seneng seh COK, soale ono wedokan seng gelem dadi pacarmu ?

Graham : masalahe iku aku gak oleh dolen nang omahe Bill !

Billy : lah ono opo emange Ham, mosok pacaran gak oleh ngapel ?

Graham : soale jarene de'e iku duwe ASU seng kereng lek nyokot iso garai rabies ! mangkane aku karo de'e iki pacaran Backstreet alias meneng-menengan ?

Billy : yo cakoten ganti ae ASUne Ham, sopo eroh gantian rabies ?

Graham : your eyes ripped (matamu suwek) Bill !

Billy : yowes, seng penting komunikasi antara koen karo de'e lancar Ham !

Graham : iyo seh suwon yo wes gelem ngekek'i aku saran, saiki atiku wes plong Bill! *karo mesam mesem*

Billy : jenenge ae konco Ham.. oh iyo, emange jenenge pacarmu iku sopo seh Ham ? *penasaran*

Graham : jenenge "Sumeragi Lee Noriega" Bill !

Billy : *mbatin* perasaan jenenge kok podo koyok jenenge bojoku yo !, trus emange omahe nang endi Ham ?

Graham : walah iku loh Bill, sebelahe warkop giras'e Ribbons !

Billy : JANCOK Gatelisasi, berarti selama iki koen backstreet karo bojoku COK ? -_-" *langsung mlayu nang arah bonbin ngaploki Lockon sing dadi bakul kacang*

-To be Continued-

Ojo lali reviewne yo :-D 


End file.
